Tommy choose now
by shadowsongtress
Summary: Tommy is the new boy in school and every girl seems to have the hots for him but it seems as if Kim snags him until a new girl enters. Who will he choose?
1. Chapter 1

Kim stares at Tommy and her friend Trini waits patiently since she liked staring at the new boy too and if her friend had not seen him first than she would have made a play for him.

"Okay Kim we need to go."

"In a minute."

"Okay." "He is gorgeous."

"Yea he is." "Okay let's go, I have looked at him long enough." "Trini?"

"Uh oh right let's go."

Kim thought was she just checking him. "I am glad he moved here."

"I know more eye candy."

The next day Kim is at her locker when Bulk and Skull approach her.

Oh great. "What do you two want?"

"Some sugar babe."

"Yea and then put some on these full lips."

"Ew gross."

"Hey you should be honored to have me want to kiss you."

"In your dreams." "Leave me alone."

"Hey that little comment would cause someone to get hurt but since you are hot, I will let that slide." He tries to move in closer.

"Yea let that one slide." He too tries to move closer.

The boys feel a tap on their shoulder and turn around.

"The lady seems not to want to be bothered and said leave her alone."

"Who is this clown?"

"I am the clown look at what you are wearing."

"He must not know who we are time to show him who runs this school."

"Oh really." Tommy looks like time to teach them a lesson.

Kim looks at Tommy and smiles a little at his expression then looks at the bullies.

Tommy does two high spin kicks and the bullies begin to look scared and back up.

"You know uh what we will uh teach you that lesson on a different day."

"Yeah on a different day."

Bulk and Skull run off.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He begins to walk off.

"Hey wait."

Tommy turns around.

"I am Kim by the way."

"I am Tommy."

They lock eyes and stare into each other's eyes with big smiles on their faces. But the bell rings a minute later breaking the stare.

"Uh I had better be getting to class," Kim says as she closes her locker door.

"Yea me too." "See you around."

"Tommy a few of my friends and I are meeting at the Youth Center and are hanging out at the Juice Bar after school, want to come."

"Sure okay I will stop by."

"Great, bye."

"Bye Kim."

Both walk in the same direction.

"Tommy what is your next class?"

"English"

"Mine too." "Who with?"

"Ms. Applebee."

"Me too." "So cool that we share a class."

"Yea and maybe we share more classes."

"Let me see your schedule."

"This is weird but fun we share all the same classes."

"Really awesome, now I have something to look forward to each day."

Kim blushes and says you were amazing in the tournament yesterday.

"Thank you."

"I was actually rooting for you to win although my friend Jason was competing as well."

"Oh he is a good competitor." Tommy was relieved she had not said boyfriend.

"Hey Kim over here."

Kim walks over with Tommy.

"So want to sit by me?"

"Sure."

They walk over to the gang.

"Hey everyone this is Tommy." "Tommy this is Trini, Zack, Billy, and Jason you know already."

"Hi Tommy."

"What's up everyone?"

"Nothing really, so you want to hang out with us after school?"

"Yea, Kim already asked."

"Okay."

They take their seats and Tommy sits next to Kim.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning."

"We have a new student Tommy Oliver." "Tommy we are divided up into pairs and thank goodness you are here or one group would have had the advantage of three people."

"Glad to have helped."

Kim looks at Trini with a huge grin on her face.

"Lucky you had that gymnastic meeting yesterday morning."

"I know right but I think I could have convinced her to let me work with him.'

"Hey what are you two whispering about?"

"Jason girl stuff."

"Whatever."

"Here is the assignment directions and Kim can fill you in on the rest."

"Thank you."

"We can go over the assignment at the Juice Bar."

"Okay, can't wait."

"Class we will be talking about Shakespeare."

After school the gang heads over to the Juice Bar but is interrupted by putties.

"Oh great metal heads."

"What are metal heads?"

"Uh monsters I think."

"I heard stories of this place having monsters but I did not believe it."

"Time to fight puny punks…" "Who is this?"

"Stay back Tommy we can handle them." "No of your business monkey man."

"Whatever just fight."

Tommy is standing a few feet back when he sees the gang of putties circle Kim. Why are they all on her, he thought and runs over to help. He had already planned on seeing what the metal heads could do then jump in and help out.

Uh what the, Kim thought as the putties began to break apart in front of her. "Tommy thanks, they like to target me for some reason or another."

I know why because you are Beautiful. "You seem to be a great fighter." "I had no idea."

Kim blushes. "Well being a gymnast helps me but my friends and I have been in martial arts together since we were six."

"Me too minus the gymnastics part."

"Here come more." "Ready?"

"Of course."

The other rangers see the pair doing fighting moves together and look on in awe.


	2. Chapter 2

"Look at those two go."

"I knew I should have asked him to help seeing as how he was at the tournament."

"He is doing an excellent job."

After the pair takes care of the last of their putties they walk to their friends.

"Tommy that was awesome."

"Thank you."

"You two fight really well together."

"He has been in martial arts since he was six like us."

"That is cool."

"Beep, beep, beep."

"Tommy I will be right back, I dropped my watch over there."

"Okay, was that a watch or something?"

"Yea a watch, so what do you like to do?"

Behind a tree, Jason tells Zordon he reads him.

"Bring in the other rangers; we are not under attack I just need to talk to everyone." "Bring Tommy along."

"Bring Tommy?"

"I will explain when everyone is here?"

"Okay here we come."

"So guys a change in plans we have to go to our special place."

"Oh well Tommy, I guess we will have to make a rain check than."

"Well Tommy is coming along as well."

"Huh." The other rangers thought.

"I do not know why yet."

"What is this special place and why are we going?"

"All answers will be explained once we are there."

"Tommy it is nothing bad or illegal I promise."

"Okay Kim I will come." Before he has a chance to ask who is driving he suddenly has a weird feeling and is teleported to the Command Center.

"Whoa, what the?"

"Tommy it is okay, you were just teleported to the Command Center." "I am Zordon."

Tommy stares at the big head floating around.

"I was like that too at first but once everything is explained you will not feel so strange." She holds his hand.

"From the viewing globe I saw that you have amazing fighting skills, work well with the team, and have a good heart." "I have had a six power coin and was waiting for the right person to give it too." "I think it should be you."

"A power coin?"

"Yes, Tommy your friends are the power rangers and I am their mentor and this is my right hand man or should I say my right hand robot Alpha."

"Nice to meet you Tommy."

Tommy looks at the robot a little strangely, he was so focused on the floating head that he failed to realize the robot which was unlike him considering the fact that he always checked out his surroundings no matter where he was. "Hello." "Wait what did you just say, my friends are power rangers?"

"Yes Tommy we were chosen three months ago to fight off the evil and those metal heads are actually called putties and the monkey with the tacky suit is Goldar."

"I thought that was a man in an ugly costume." "So I see why you did not tell me your secret, this is a lot to take in."

"I know Tommy this is a lot to take in and that is why I will give you time to decide if you want to be a ranger or not."

"Honestly I am ready to make my decision."

Everyone looks at Tommy waiting for his answer.

"I want to be a power ranger." "I just needed a second to get over my shock."

Kim hugs Tommy.

"That is great."

"Glad to have you on the team."

"Here is your coin Tommy." "Your communicator too."

Tommy looks down since he feels something in his hand and sees a gold coin with a dragon on it. Next he feels something on his wrist. "Cool."

Zordon explains the power rangers history and tells the gang they can continue with their afternoon plans.

At the Juice Bar Kim seems to be the happiest of everyone.

"Tommy I am glad that I do not have to keep secrets from you."

"I would have guessed something was up sooner or later."

Ernie walks over. "Hey guys I need some people to help me with the dance."

"We would love to help Ernie."

"Tommy I see you have chosen an awesome group of friends, well see you all later."

"He seems nice." Tommy had only met him once before.

"Ernie is like a cool uncle." "Our project is on The Shawshank Redemption and we have to write a paper and make a model of one of the scenes from the book or movie or we can think of something but we have to make it fit in with the story."

"Okay, so when do you want to meet up?"

"Is afterschool fine?"

"Yeah."

"I will warn you now that we may have to work on our project sometimes a little later considering our job and all."

"I figured as much but that is fine." "Want to exchange numbers?"

"Sure, here is mine." Oh yea and my cell phone, Billy tweak our phones so that we have these awesome features and I think he is going to go home and do the same to yours."

"Oh yea I was going to ask you for your phone."

Tommy hands him his cell phone.

"Well I need to be getting home bye guys."

"I have a test to study for."

"I need to help my mom."

"Have dance practice bye."

"So it is just me and you."

"I know." Kim scoots closer to Tommy.

"The dance should be fun."

"Yea it sounds that way." "The gang and I always go together."

"That must make the dance more fun."

"Yea but it would be nice to have someone to go with that was not trying to ditch me for another girl. "The boys always leave Trini and I whether they had a date or not." "So they think they have the best game."

"Maybe I could change that."

"I hope so."

A few months have passed and Tommy fits perfectly with the power rangers team, it is as if he was there from the beginning.

"So the dance is coming up and I hope Tommy asks me soon."

"You know he will Kim, he likes you," Aisha states.

"I thought he would have asked me by now."

"He will the guys are thinking of creative ways to ask the girls out."

"Trini I hope that is the case."

"Kim he flirts with you like crazy."

"So just give him time and he will ask."

"Okay."

The boys are hanging out in the library.

"So Tommy the way you are going to ask Kim has me rethinking my plan to ask a lucky lady."

"If you want I could help you out."

"Cool."

"Who is that?"

"No idea but she is hot."

"Wow she must be if Billy spoke like that."

"Yea look at her." "She is cute."

"She is headed over this way."

"Hi I am new here and was wondering if you could help me with a computer." "It seems to not be working right or I am just doing something wrong."

"Sure, I can take a look."

Tommy walks off with Kat to her computer.

"Dang some guys have all the luck."

"Hi I am Tommy, nice to meet you."

"I am Kat and nice to meet you too."

"Here is the problem someone locked the keyboard."

"Oh thanks."

"See you around."

"I uh need help with something else too."

"Okay."

"This school is huge, could you help me find my way around." "A girl named Tanya was supposed to but she had to check on something."

"No problem." "I will just tell my friends I will see them later at the Youth Center."

"Youth Center?"

"Yea, it is a place where we like to hang out." "Want to join us?"

"Sure."

"Hey guys I am going to show Kat around."

"Oh okay."

"See you in soon."

As the pair walks off, Jason says "uh oh this is not good looks like she has a thing for Tommy." "Kim is going to freak."

"Yea but it should be entertaining."

In the hallway, Kim senses Tommy and turns around. "Who is that girl with Tommy?"

"A new girl from Australia her name is Kat."

"Why does Kat have to be walking that close to him?"

"She is not that close."

Kim gives her friends a look.

Tommy sees his friends and walks over to them.


	3. Chapter 3

Kim makes sure her hair is perfect before Tommy walks over.

"Hey Kim, Aisha, and Trini."

"Hi Tommy."

"Hey Tommy."

"Hello." Kim is noticing Kat still standing to close to Tommy for comfort.

"So this is Kat and I am showing her around, Tanya was supposed to but I think we all know where she is."

"Yea with Rocky making out under the bleachers or in a broom closet."

"Really, you all do that I had only seen that happen in the movies."

"This is America." "So Tommy are we still meeting up to study for the Trig test?"

"Yea, right after school at your house."

"There is a Trig test but I just started today."

"The test is on Friday but if you want we can all study at the Juice Bar which is located inside the Youth Center."

"Oh thank you that will help me out a lot."

Kim frowns. "So after the Juice Bar do you want to still come over?"

"Okay."

Trini and Aisha share a look.

"Well I had better show her around, see you guys later."

"Did you see that he didn't even flirt with me?"

"He is still coming over your house."

"After we all study at the Juice Bar."

"Weren't you going to study anyway?"

"Trini, I will not respond to that."

Aisha and Trini laugh.

"Could she have been more of a flake, oh I have only seen that happen in the movies."

"Kim she was flirting you had better step your game up."

"Don't worry I will."

"Girls I need a chocolate snack let's go to the vending machine."

"Okay I was in the mood for a snack."

"Thanks for showing me around."

"No problem."

"I don't know many people around here and was wondering if you wouldn't mind hanging out with me sometime."

"Of course not and my friends will not mind."

Oh he said him and his friends. "Thanks."

"So Tommy has a new special little friend here." "Good now I can kiss Kim."

"Skull she would not kiss you and this is Kat she is new here and I am showing her around."

"Well in that case I am Bulk, I run this school."

"Oh brother, look I need to take her to her class and then get to mine."

"I can show her to her next class."

"I bet you would but she is my new friend and it would be mean of me to ditch her."

"Yea and Tommy is telling me about the town."

"This is not over blondie and karate man."

"Sorry for those two but they are what makes the school unique."

"It is fine, I had a few of those back at my old school."

"Here is your class and look there is Tanya with Rocky."

"See you afterschool."

"I look forward to it." Tommy walks to his next class.

"Were you just with Tommy Oliver?"

"Yes I was."

"Isn't he super cute."

"Yea and sweet." "Is he dating Kim?"

"No but I think they will be soon."

"Oh." Kat's frowned.

"Hey girlie he is not dating her yet, so you still have time."

"Really, alright than."

"Hey Tanya got any snacks in your book bag?"

"Be right back." "Rocky I have a candy bar."

"Thanks babe."

Tanya walks back over. "So I can help you land him."

"Good because he seems really special."

"He is here is my number call me tonight."

"Alright."

The gang heads to the parking lot.

"Tommy where are you going?"

"To the Youth Center want to come?"

"Sure."

"Kat this is Adam."

"Hi."

"Hey."

Kim slides into the passenger seat of Tommy's car.

"Kat want a ride?"

"Sure, my car has been acting up and I need to find a good mechanic."

"I am good with cars, I can take a look."

"Oh that would be most helpful."

"No problem."

She slides into the back seat as Tommy slides into the driver's seat and he takes off.

"So this problem is basically a multiplication problem."

"She is right." Billy looks at Kat with a smile.

I thought she needed help but she knows this stuff almost as well as Billy does, Kim thinks.

Aisha sees Kim face and pats her on the shoulder.

"Uh what?"

"Your expression Kimmy change it."

"Oh thanks."

"Be right back going to go get a smoothie."

Kat follows Tommy. "I know you have plans but I need my car looked at immediately I have to try out for the driver team at school and will need to get home tomorrow."

"Okay, I will just tell Kim we can hang out another night."

"Thanks I appreciate it." "I was on the dive team back at my old school."

"Cool." "I am on the football and basketball team."

"Awesome."

Back at the table Tommy tells Kim that he cannot meet up with her tonight.

"Okay." In the inside Kim was fuming.

"I like your top Kim."

"Thanks I brought it at a Claire's at the mall."

"I love to shop mind taking me with you next time you go?"

Who does this girl think she is? "Sure."

"Kat be prepared to go soon, the girls shop almost every day."

"Zack shut it."

"He speaks the truth."

"Adam what have I told you about teasing me about my shopping."

"Sorry babe."

"Kat the spring formal is coming up."

"Oh good because at my old school we were having a dance right before I moved."


	4. Chapter 4

Kim wonders if Billy is flirting with Kat. Good she thinks they will make a cute couple.

"So Kat want to be my study buddy?"

"Sure Billy." Too bad Tommy did not ask me.

"Terrific." Billy had a crush on Kim and was hoping to make her jealous and feel what he had been feeling since Tommy showed up.

"So I was thinking of asking Emily to the dance."

Trini looked upset.

"She is cute but a little high maintenance for me."

"I have yet to be asked."

"Some lucky guy will ask you."

That guy should be you, Trini thought.

"Well it is getting late and if I am to look at Kat's car then we had better be going." "Kim would you mind if Trini drove you home?"

"No but I can just sit in the car while you check out the car."

"I am not sure how long that will take and I do not want you to have to wait long." He smiles at her with one of his most charismatic smiles.

"Oh okay than well see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"See you tomorrow at school."

In Trini's car Kim is ranting about Kat messing up her night and Tommy using one of his smiles on her. "She was too obvious and he just used one of those smiles and I agree to anything."

"Kim he is just trying to help her remember she is from a different country."

"Yea where their main language is English."

"Kim can I am going to the same problem sort of, Jason is infatuated with her as well."

"Oh right sorry." Kim was sad that Jason seemed to not give Trini a chance.

"He seems to not know how I feel but after all the flirting I thought he would get the idea."

"Guys can be dumb." "I would have waited on him; we live right next door to each other."

"Yea and about that, what are you two doing when the parents are not there?"

"Nothing, he has yet to kiss me or make a move."

"He is shy."

"When he is around you all but with me he is another story." "I just need to really step my game up if I want him as mine."

"If anyone can do that than it is you."

"I will help you with Jason, thanks for the ride."

"No biggie."

Kim goes to her room and begins picking through her clothes. "Mom can I please borrow your pink sundress?"

"Sure Kimmy."

"Thanks mom."

Perfect Kim thinks as she tries on the dress with a new pair of shoes she had brought last week.

"Kat all your car needed was oil."

"Oil, why didn't the car just tell?"

"Funny, you just need to check it every few months."

"Can I have my dad do it?"

"Yea whoever you want."

"Want a drink or something?"

"No thanks I need to be getting home, I need to feed my fish."

"You have fish?"

"Yes we have an aquarium."

"Cool, I would love to see it."

"Alright we have movie night at each other's houses and when it is my night you can see it."

"Oh okay." Why couldn't he just say I could come over he said yes to going over Kim's house?

"Well see you tomorrow."

"See you." Kat watches him drive off.

"Kim what are you doing?"

"Thinking and enjoying the cool breeze." Really she was waiting for him to get home.

"Oh well let me feed the fish and I will join you."

"Okay."

After Tommy feeds his fish he returns. "I brought sodas." He hands her one.

"Thanks."

"You welcome." "So how do you like Kat?"

"She is okay."

"Good than if you like her than she is cool." "I invited her to movie night."

"Why uh I mean okay yea she needs friends."

"Yea and I knew you wouldn't mind seeing as how you helped me."

"But you are so cute." Kim says with a smile.

"I know I hear it all the time."

"You are something else." She pushes him a little.

"That's why you like me."

"Why else would I like you?"

"Well maybe because of this." He puts his arm around her.

Kim is loving it. "So I am wearing a green dress to the formal." "What color are you wearing?"

Tommy gives her an I know you already know look. "Green shirt with black pants."

"We will match."

"Our pictures will come out great."

Kim smiles and thinks finally he is going to ask me to be his date. "And?"

"And?" "Uh so tell your mom I will be over tomorrow night to put up the new book shelf."

"Sure handyman." Kim begins to pout.

"Kimmy stick those gorgeous lips back in."

"Or what?"

"Or this." He begins to tickle her.

"Tommy stop it."

He ends up on top of her. They lock eyes and he inches his head forward and is an inch from Kim's lips when his cell phone rings and he gets up.

Damn his phone who is calling him?

"Jason what's up?"

I am going to kill Jason then bring him back to life and murder him again.

"Trini did look upset."

Kim's ears perk up as she hears the last sentence.

"She was upset because she likes you it is too obvious bro, you need glasses or something?"

"I am sure she likes you." "Ask her to dance and I have a nice way for you to ask her."

"Okay bye."

"So the bone head finally realized Trini likes him."

"Yup took long enough."

"Now I just have to keep Trini in suspense, she wanted me to help her win him over."

"If anyone could have done it all my money would have been on you."

"I am just that good."

"Oh now who is the cocky one?"

"We both are and that's why we are perfect together."

"I know Beautiful."

"So since you are putting up the shelf minding spending Wednesday night with me?"

"Spending the night?"

"You know what I mean."

"Yea time for the wonderful love making between us to begin."

"Oh Tommy you are so lucky you are sexy." Kim gives him a sexy expression and pose.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kim that is not fair."

"What do you mean?" She shrugs.

"You know what."

"Oh sitting on the porch swing?"

"No doing that sexy face and pose makes me want to…".

"To what?"

"Take you to my room and have you clean it."

"Ha-ha I am holding my side from laughing."

"I need to be going in now I have to get up early for practice."

"Oh okay."

He hugs her before saying goodbye.

"Bye Honey."

He smiles. "Bye Beautiful."

The next day during lunch Kim and Tommy begin their normal routine. Kim would get one lunch and Tommy would get another then they would divide the two lunches up between them.

"Tommy eat a fry." Kim puts the fry in his mouth.

"Yum have a bite of my taco." He feeds her the taco.

"Want some of my slushy?"

"Taste like Kim."

"Lol how can I taste like a slushy and how would you know what I taste like?"

"Not to be all creepy but I sneak into your room and make out with you as you sleep; only joking." "I have thought about it."

"Tommy it is a good thing I know you are else I would think you meant the first sentence."

"I am glad I moved here since I get to see your hot self every day."

Across the room Kat was in the lunch line watching Kim and Tommy. "What are they doing?"

"Sharing lunch, they always do that."

"I wish he would do that with me."

"If you can snag him from Kim then you can."

"But they seem to be a couple already how can I stop it?"

"Wear sexy clothes, flirt, help him, and oh did I say flirt."

"Okay I can do that." She walks over to the power rangers table. "Hey mates."

"Hi Kat."

"So Tommy I need someone to show me how to change a tire."

"When?"

"Tonight."

"Can't I have to put up a book shelf for Kim's mom."

"Tomorrow night then?"

"Can't spending the day with Kim after the car wash." "Jason can help you."

"Maybe some other time then."

"Okay."

"Here try some of this cheeseburger."

"Taste like you."

"I taste like a cheeseburger too?"

"Well I like to think of you as all my favorite foods and drinks."

"Aw how sweet Handsome."

"So Tommy call me later."

"Alright yea for the project."

"What project?"

"Trini it is a guy thing."

"Oh okay well Kim can you call me tonight?"

"Sure."

After school that day the gang is at the park.

"Hey guys watch this." Zack does a cool dance movie.

"Thank you Zack for helping me learn to dance."

"No problem Billy."

"I want to be good in case I get a…".

"Dang putties."

"There goes our monster less day."

After fighting the putties a monster appears. "Rangers I am Sonic Boom."

"Another lame monster from Rita."

"Lame, can a lame monster do this?" The monster makes a loud noise.

"Ouch that was loud and irritating."

"That was only a sample of my power." "Here is the main course."

He knocks the rangers off the feet.

"Oh great now if my hair is frizzy after this I will take that monster down myself." "Stupid static electricity."

"Bring it on you pink punk."

"That is it." "It's morphing time." "Time to handle this." Kim charges him and kicks him in the stomach then she hits him in the head.

"Urgh you little pink witch."

"Way to go Beautiful." "That will teach him to mess with you."

"It is what I do."

"Oh so the pink one thinks she can hurt my monster, time to make my monster grow."

"Kim you must be good if she made her monster grow that fast."

"Jason I am one of the best duh."

"Now pink witch try to hit me now."

"Okay."

"We need ThunderZord power now."

"Damn those power punks for destroying my monster."

"Beautiful I need to go practice after I put up the book shelf, you were amazing."

"I have been practicing with you."

"Yea but still you rock."

"Let's go put the shelf up then we can spar."

"See you guys later."

"Kim I need the ruler."

"Here."

"Thanks, now I need the electric screw driver."

"Here and I will hammer the boards."

After the book shelf is put up Tommy and Kim head to her room.

"Kim how about you put on your cheerleading uniform and give me a personal cheer."

"Okay but you have to do something for me."

"What?"

"You will see."

"Uh alright."

Kim puts the uniform on in her private bath and does a cheer just for Tommy.

"Encore, Beautiful."

"Nope your turn." "Do a little dance for me."

"Okay it is only fair."

"I see you have been paying attention to Zack."

Please I already knew how to dance babe."

"Oh really now."

"Of course." "Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure." "Let's watch American Pie."

"You read my mind."

"I always do."

The next day at school Kat has a surprise for Tommy.

"Hello Tommy."

"Kat you look hot."

"Thanks I brought it yesterday."

"Glad you did."

"So I decided to help with the dance."

"Great we could use the help."

"I barely know people here and hope I get asked by someone soon or else I think I will feel left out."

"Of course someone will ask you soon, you are awesome."

Ask me already. "I hope he asks me soon."

"I think he will, I have to go."

"Bye Tommy."

"See you later."

At the car wash Kim has on a pink and green bikini and Tommy cannot keep his eyes off of her and neither can anyone else.

"Kim I am getting upset but a shirt on."

"Well dad I do not have to."

"Boys are looking."

"You are a boy."

"I am your boy, so that means only I can look."

"We are not a couple yet Handsome, so until than I can do what I want."

"Okay than." He sprays her with the hose."

"Tommy!" "I am going to get you for that." "She dumps a bucket of soapy warm water on his head.

He takes off his shirt which has Kim staring at his chest instad of his hands then he turns the hose on full blast and sprays her good.

"You took off your shirt to distract me." "It is on."

The two have a water fight. Tommy has Kim pressed to his chest. He could not help himself she was looking so hot and of course Kim did not mind being snuggled up to Tommy. He moves a few damp strands out of her face and leans in to kiss her.

"Uh excuse you two but we need these cars washed."

They turn the buckets and hose on Jason.

"Real mature guys."

"Hey I dare one of you to walk through the car wash and use the hot wax."

"You are on." They had no idea Billy was even paying them attention.

"Billy you are going to do it?" Kim, Tommy, and Jason were shocked.

"Yea, sure why not." "It should be an amusing experiment." He had hi hands all over her and was about to kiss her.

"Alright than." Maybe he is loosing up.

Billy was going to show Kim he could be just as goofy as the others.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ready go Billy."

He begins to run through the car wash and by this time the other rangers have gathered around.

"Billy is really doing it I thought one of the famous dare devils would do it."

"We are after he is done."

"I want in too."

"Kim did you promise this boys more bikinis or give them money?"

"Neither, I just dared them."

"You are so going to teach me how you do that."

"Just bat your eye lashes and do a sexy pout while being coy." Make it into a joke and a bet that they just have to do."

"I will try that on Jason."

"Practice on Ken he is right there." "Ken come here."

"Hey the boys are doing a fun bet want in?"

"Uh sure what is it?"

"Running through the car wash and using the hot wax."

"Okay count me in." He joins the guys.

"You did it." The girls high five each other. "Now the real test is to try it on Jason."

"I think I will at school in front of Emily to let her know that he is mine."

"Good, I should do the same to Kat." "Did you see her outfit today?"

"Yea." Trini looks at her friend.

"That pink belly shirt paired with that black mini skirt was so not school appropriate."

"Uh Kim…".

"Do not say I have worn similar clothes or else."

"Oh that you would have looked so much better in the outfit."

"That is much better than the first sentence you almost used."

"You have worn similar clothes but you have the body for it."

"Trini you are lucky you are one of my sisters."

"Honestly I am glad I am too I have seen you get mad and fight."

"You are an amazing fighter we would have a great spar."

"Yea I would just need to make sure you were having a good day."

"Good job Billy." "Who is next?"

The other boys went through the car wash and it was hilarious. Kim and Trini had a good laugh that will last them many days and nights. After the car wash Tommy and Kim are in Kim's tree house watching a movie.

"Kim I love your tree house."

"Actually I had everyone in mind when my dad and I begin to build it."

"Cool, you had me in mind."

"Yea I always wanted my knight in shining amour to rescue me from being alone."

"Here I am Beautiful."

"Prove it."

"Okay, bend over."

"Tommy please."

"Close your eyes than."

"Alright."

He picks her up marriage style and she opens her eyes. "See I am your knight who else will carry you wherever you need to go."

"Superman."

"Forget Superman although he is my favorite along with Batman and Spiderman."

"So you are like Superman but with Batman's money and Spiderman's intelligence."

"Of course but better baby."

"Show me already." She pulls his head down.

They kiss slowly and sweet at first to discover the other's mouth then the kiss gets more passionate and intense by this time he has sat down on the mats on the floor with her in his lap. "Kim you are pushy."

"I just go for what I want."

The pair makes out for a few hours before heading home for the night.

"Oh girls he kisses like a pro."

"My Adam was a little rough on the edges at first but now he is amazing."

"I will be able to put my input into this conversation once I land Jason."

"You will soon believe me."

"I believe you."

"Tommy lips felt wonderful, too bad we are not an official couple yet."

"What?"

"Why?"

"We talked about it some and he said that he wanted to be the one to make the first move, I guess it it's a guy thing or something."

"Adam did a similar move like us girls cannot make the first move it is the twenty first century."

"He had better make it fast."

Kat who had been listening in with Tanya gasped. "I need to make a move and fast."

"Yea because if they are kissing than you only have a little while before they are a couple." "I have a plan time to find the inner bad Kat."

"Bad Kat?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Yea find the inner bad Kat." "It is time to take out the big guns."

"Tanya I feel as through those big guns are going to make for one interesting time."

"Obviously", Tanya says as a smile forms on her face. "Meet me at the mall afterschool."

"Okay." Kat waves and heads to class.

During lunch Tommy asked Kim did she want to hangout afterschool.

"As much as I would want to I am going shopping with Aisha and Trini."

"You can go shopping anytime."

"There is a sale and besides you just want to make out with me."

"That mall has like a million sales a week besides I enjoy kissing you."

"After we can kiss but I need to go to this sale."

"I guess it due to the fact that it's a life or death emergency, you need more pink shirts?"

"Actually it is for Victoria's secret along with a few other stores."

"Can I come than?"

"No but I may buy something with you in mind."

"Really like what?"

"Oh I don't know maybe some pink shirts?"

"I am sorry for that but you know I want to spend time with you." He pouts.

"Oh alright Tommy I will make sure to shop for only a little while then head straight to wherever you want me."

"That is all I ask." "So how about some of my soda blend?"

"Yum, only you can blend sodas and have them taste good."

"I am number one Beautiful."

"Yeah I have to agree there."

At mall the girls head into Victoria's secret.

"I love this pink set but the green makes my eyes pop."

"Buy both Kim."

"Okay, I will buy both." "Let's go smell the new perfumes and lotions."

Kat and Tanya enter the store.

"Hey should I buy this perfume?"

"Of course Aisha it is so you."

"I am going to buy this lotion it reminds me of daisies."

"Good choice Trini."

"What about black or green bra and panties set?"

Kim hears Kat and Tanya she grabs her friends and ducks behind a rack.

"What the…?"

"Kim?"

"Look who is here." Kim looks to the left.

"Oh it's just Kat and Tanya."

"Yea but why are they here?"

"Shopping like us let's go say hi."

"In a minute I want to see why there are really here?"

Both friends agreed but only for a second.

"Kat go with the green Tommy seems to like green."

"Yea he does wear a lot of green."

Kim had a murderous look on her face. Aisha and Trini shared a look.

"Glad this was the last place we had on our shopping list because I do not feel like shopping anymore." "Let's leave before I do something."

"Yea Kim we should be going."

The girls walk towards Kat and Tanya.

"Hi Kat what you looking for?" Kim had a fake smile on her face.

"Nothing in particular you?"

"Same but we were just leaving, see you later." "I have plans with Tommy."

"Oh okay." Kat looked upset.

Kim smiled a real smile then and walked off as her friends were saying bye to the other girls.

Kat and Tanya looked at each other before they began to laugh.

"Wow who would have thought we would have ran into them now."

"No one not even the power rangers themselves who have powers would have thought it."

Walking out the mall Kim was pissed.

"How dare she buy lingerie with my boyfriend in mind."

"News flash sweetie he is not your boyfriend yet."

"Although he is a sweet guy he is a guy after all so be careful of what can happen."

"I know it's just that we are like an unofficial couple and its getting a little hard."

"Kimmy he will ask you to be his girlfriend soon enough, now let's get you to him."

Kim drives her friends home then drives home.

"Beautiful is there something in one of those bags I might enjoy?"

"Yea some sexy lip gloss in your shade."

"Ha, the only way I will be wearing lip gloss is if you put some on and kiss me."

"Let me put some on." "Just let me put my bags up."

"Can I come?"

"No you just want to see what I brought from Victoria's secret."

"Can you blame me?"

"No but the time has to be right for you to see me in those."

"Okay I will be waiting in my room."

Kim hurries and puts the bags in her room then she checks her appearance before applying some of the new lip gloss she brought.

As soon as she enters Tommy's room he grabs her and kisses her. "Could not wait to do that."

"I see that."

"So want to watch a movie or kiss?"

"Both until you make me yours."

"Okay let's make love."

"Not in that way."

"I think that will speed up the process."

"Oh Tommy, Tommy, Tommy that will never happen that way."

"I can dream right."

"Yeah no harm in that."

The pair pops in a movie but Tommy is able to get Kim to make out with him the whole time instead of watching the movie.

"Wow we have been making out for two hours." "I need to go home and help my mom."

"Aw just tell her you two can look at curtains a different day."

"No buddy you have taken my mind off the movie but I am not going to give in and let you kiss me all night with saying those magic words."

"Kim I want it to be special."

"Every moment we have together is special."

"I know but never mind go help your mother."

"Okay, goodnight."

"Bye Beautiful."

Waiting is hard, Tommy thought. Jason and he had come up with a plan to ask the girls to be their girlfriends when they asked them to the dance to make it special and sweet.

Kim and her mother spend the whole day shopping and redecorating their house. Meanwhile Tommy is at home when he receives a call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tommy its Kat."

"Hi Kat."

"I know it is kind of late but I need your help with something."

"Teaching you to change a flat tire." "Kat I am not really in the mood for that right now."

"Actually that is not what I had in mind."


	8. Chapter 8

"What did you have in mind?"

"I am home alone and my parents went to visit family in Ohio and Tanya was supposed to be keeping me company but she is with Rocky and I need someone to show me how to work the television and I am scared."

"Oh well how about I talk to you on the phone and talk you through how to work the television?"

"No I would feel much safer if I had a friend here and for some reason my brain has decided to not work right and I would most likely harm the new cable."

"Be off in like ten minutes; I will show you how to work the television and watch a show or two before I leave."

"Okay, thanks."

"No problem."

Tommy shows up at Kat's house and rings the doorbell.

"Coming." Kat opens the door in a robe.

"Kat were you going to take a shower I can always come wait in the car while you do."

"No silly I am in my pajamas come on in."

"Alright." Tommy is a little surprised but steps inside.

"So I have snacks and drinks out." "Here is the problem television."

"Really Kat all you need to do is follow the instructions this is the menu button, guide button, and the demand button."

"Thanks for that now the keeping me company and safe part."

"So what do you want to watch?"

"I don't know maybe we can channel surf first."

"Okay."

"Tommy want another soda?"

"No thank you."

"I want one be right back." Kat returns with the soda but does not sit down.

"What are you doing?"

"Can I show you something?"

"I guess depends on what it is."

"This", Kat has taken off her and is in the lingerie.

Tommy's mouth drops open. He is speechless.

"I brought it today and was wanting an honest opinion."

"Truthfully you look nice."

"Really/" Kat does a slow spin. "Tommy I never fully thanked you for helping me."

"No trouble, I was glad to help."

"I know but still you were nice enough to help and you have helped me in more ways than one." Kat sits on the couch next to him.

All Tommy can do is stare at her.

"I am going to do something I have been wanting to do since I first saw you in the library." She moves closer to Tommy and kisses him.

"Kat I am…"

She interrupts him "single."

"Yes but I…"

"Need to have some fun." "Look Tommy I find you attractive and I know you find me attractive so why not have some fun." She pulls him down and kisses him again.

After a few minutes Tommy looks at her. "Kat I do not think this is the right thing to do."

"Tommy we are both single and are doing nothing wrong." "Just relax and let your body do the talking instead of your brain."

"My brain is telling me that…"

"You need to loosen up and do something you have been wanting to do for some time now." "I know you have thought about it."

"Actually I am a guy so kissing girls is something I think about." "How do you know they were directed towards you?"

"I have a feeling."

"What kind of feeling?

I can show you better than I can tell you."


	9. Chapter 9

Kat grabs the back of his head and kisses him. He kisses her back and like before he kisses her for a few minutes before he pulls away.

"I cannot do this, I am sorry."

"Why can't you Tommy." "I know you like Kim but I also know that you like me too."

"I do like you just not in that way."

"Then why did you kiss me?"

"I am a guy and you are a pretty girl."

"Tommy I know you feel more than that." "The way you look at me tells me that there is more."

"I like Kim and I feel horrible for kissing you."

"Honest answer; if I had moved here the same time or before you would you like me more than Kim or would you still feel the same."

"Truthfully I would still be with Kim; it's just something about her that draws me to her."

"Her breasts and ass."

"No it is more than that; she is sweet, smart, strong, and yes her body is banging."

"I think you will grow bored with her she seems a little too goody goody for me and when you are ready to have sex I think she will make you wait."

"Oh and you wouldn't?"

"No." "Tommy I am not a virgin, I had sex with my last boyfriend." "I thought we would be together for forever but when I told him I was moving here he dumped me."

"Sorry to hear that but sex won't change my mind."

"All American boys want sex."

"I admit I think about sex all boys do but I am not obsessed with it."

"I know and that is why I like you."

"I like you to but as a friend." "I have to go" He stands up.

"Tommy wait…"

"He interrupts her, "No I have to go see you at school."

"Bye Tommy."

Tommy gets in his car and thinks about the situation. I thought she was into Billy; I need to become Kim and set those two up.

Back at the Hart's residence Kim receives a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Greetings Kim."

"Hey Billy, what's up?"

"I would want to know if you won't mind meeting up and having a conversation with me."

"Sure Billy meet me in the park in five minutes."

"Thank you very much."

"No problem."

Kim drives to the park and spots Billy sitting on a park bench. She parks her car and walks to the park bench.

"Hey Billy genius what's up?"

"I am going to just come out and say it."

"I am listening."

"When I heard you kissed Tommy I was upset."

"Why?"

"I uh I uh I like you."

"I like you to Billy."

"Kim I am in love with you; I have been in love with you since we were ten years old and you were wearing that pink top with the green shorts."

"Billy I don't know what to say."

"Say you love me too."

"I do love you but as a brother; I am sorry Billy but I love Tommy." She rubs his back.

"He does not know you as well as I do." "I know everything about you like how your nose crinkles up when you think a food taste disgusting, you have many laughs, and that you are really smart but feel as though you need to not show it as much because you do not want to lose your image."

"Billy I know facts about you too but that is because we have grown up together." "Tommy knows facts about me as well."

"I know he is the typical good looking jock with awesome fighting skills but I am good in other areas like I can build electronics in no time flat and I can help you achieve the knowledge I know you are capable of accomplishing."

"Billy I would love to have you help me achieve a high level of intelligence and you are more than a genius you have many skills it's just that Tommy is special to me and not because he is the "typical jock" but because he is Tommy."

"Alright Kim I understand."

"I do not want to hurt you and want us to remain the best of friends and sister and brother."

"It will take some time but I will get over it."

"That is what I want to hear." "I had better be going I have to lay out my outfit for school although school is not for another two days."

"Typical Kim; that is one of the reasons I like you."

"Thanks see you on Monday."

Kim hugs Billy then she walks to her car and drives home. As she pulls into her driveway she sees Tommy sitting on his front porch.


	10. Chapter 10

"Tommy what are you doing?"

"Uh thinking." "Where did you go?"

"To see Billy."

"Oh did he need help with an electronic or something."

"Not exactly."

"What you mean."

"Apparently he has this huge uh crush on me."

"What!" "Wow what a crazy night."

"I know I think of him as one of my brothers."

"That and something else happened tonight."

"What?" "Tommy tell me."

"It involves Kat."

"Tommy just tell me please."

"She told me she was scared since her parents are out of town and that she needed my help with learning the cable."

"And?"

"Uh she uh went to get a soda then she uh came out in uh…"

"Victoria's Secret lingerie."

"Yea how did you know?"

"I saw her yesterday at the mall."

"Oh." Tommy fidgets with his communicator.

"Please continue Tommy."

"Alright, she came out then she took off her robe and stood in the lingerie."

"Wait, she went to go change into the robe?"

"No she had it on and at first I thought she was going to take a shower and I told her I would wait in the car but she said she was in her pajamas so I thought nothing of it." "When she came back with the soda and took off the robe I was shocked then she uh kissed me."

"Excuse me but did you say kiss."

"Yes but I was shocked and when I protested she just kept on kissing me."

"How long did this go on?"

"A few minutes but I stopped her and told her I like you before I left."

"But you two still kissed for a few minutes."

"She was in that and I am a guy."

"Typical guy huh."

"I guess you can say that, but I felt nothing Beautiful."

"So you felt nothing but you still kissed her for a few minutes."

"Kim I like you and yes we kissed for a few minutes but it was nothing and if you want to get me back by kissing Billy than I totally understand."

"First off Handsome I would never kiss Billy like that, second off I see that it was nothing but I will still get her, and third you had better make it up to."

"Don't worry Beautiful I will." He tries to kiss her.

Kim moves away. "Yuck I do not want Kat's germs, no kiss goodnight for you."

"Aw Kimmy I accept that but can I have a hug."

"Did she hug you?"

"Kim."

"I was only joking come here."

"Good because I cannot take being near you and not being able to touch you."

"Don't get too comfortable Tommy."

"I know I have a lot of making up to do."

"Just as long as you remember."

Tommy pulls Kim into his arms and holds her for a while. "I remember."

"You can let me go now."

"Just a little longer please."

"Okay but just for a little bit longer."


	11. Chapter 11

"Girls he told me he loved me."

"What," both girls say in unison.

"Yes Billy told me he loved me." Kim eats a chip.

"Our genius chose you over every girl in school," Trini jokes.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just that you don't really seem like his type," Aisha adds eating a chip.

"I am every guy's type."

"Really even psycho killers," Trini says dipping her chip into the dip.

"No that's just sick." "Oh I almost forgot Kat kissed Tommy."

"What?"

"How?"

"She lured him to her house and when he arrived she had on lingerie and seduced him for a few minutes; not saying that Tommy is super innocent but yea Kat did a low blow that backfired on her." Kim dips her chip into the dip before eating the chip.

"Wow what a night."

"He owes you big; how dare he kiss her."

"I know Aisha and he is working on different ways to make it up to me." "I actually see where she is coming from Tommy is amazing but I am still getting her back."

"How will you get her back?"

"Embarrass her in front of everyone then set her up with Billy."

"He loves you and what are you scheming?"

"A little revenge and maybe getting a new friend in the process."

"How when you are going to humiliate her?"

"You will see guys got to go." Kim grabs a handful of chips and leaves.

The guys are in the gym when Tommy asks to speak to Billy alone.

"Billy stop looking so nervous we are friends."

"Did Kim tell you that I told her I love her?"

"Yes and at first I was mad but hey Kim is beautiful and if I were in your shoes I would have did the same thing."

"So you won't beat me to a bloody pulp or give me a swirly."

"No and doing that would make my apology to Kim much harder."

"Apology to Kim?"

"Yes Kat kissed me and now I have to come up with ways to make it up to Kim."

"Oh wow I knew she liked you but I did not think she would go that far."

"Oh really because I thought she liked you."

"What gave you that idea?"

"Billy you are a great guy."

"I know girls tell me that all the time as they are turning me down."

"Look I bet I can help you land a date and it will be because of you and not me; get some confidence you are after all the blue ranger."

"If you can do that then I will help you with the Kim situation." It will take some time but I think he deserves to be with Kim and not me.

"Deal; now let's go back and talk with the gang."

The boys walk back into the gym from the boy's lockers room.

"So guys I have something to tell you."

"What," Zack asks.

"Kat kissed me."

"Ah Tommy you are in trouble," Jason jokes.

"Don't I know it and now I have to get back into Kim's good graces."

"We will help you Tommy and guys the reason Tommy and I talked is that I like Kim and told her I loved her but she rejected me and I am fine with that."

"You like Kim; she is a hottie but I thought we all saw her as a little sister."

"Yea Zack you all do but I didn't; she is special but I see that all we will ever be are friends."

"Tommy how are you taking this," Jason wondered.


	12. Chapter 12

"I was mad at first but now I am fine with it especially since we are helping Billy find a girlfriend that is not Kim of course."

Zack looks at Billy, "well you don't appear to have been beat up or given a swirly."

"Oh no thank God he decided not to do those."

"Too bad I would have wanted to see a wet Billy," Jason jokes.

"OMG Jason stop with the jokes already." Adam shakes his head.

"You know you love my jokes; you laugh at plenty of them."

"Actually I am laughing at you."

"Yea Jason we all are," Rocky playfully adds.

"So Rocky what's the scoop; has Tanya told you anything?"

"Like what?"

"Oh I don't know that Kat planned on seducing bonehead over there."

"Bonehead huh; well I didn't see you warning me to stay away from her Adam."

"I thought I was by being silent on the matter."

"Oh brother you guys are nuts." "So back to the plan to make Billy a stud muffin; any ideas?"

"Yea go up to Kat and kiss her then say babe pick you up at seven-thirty wear something sexy.

"Ah Rocky we wanted him to have a girlfriend not get slapped in the face."

"What that works all the time in the movies."


	13. Chapter 13

"I hate to break it to you but this is not the movies and if it was then I would be the lead," Adam pokes out his chest.

"Oh brother, Billy I will help you with the girlfriend problem." "I need to put this note in Kim's locker." Tommy begins to walk off.

"Hey wait a minute, we will join you," Zack tells him.

Kim is walking to her locker when she spots the boys at her locker. I wonder what they are up to. What did he just put into my locker? Kim quickly walks to her locker and unlocks it. She searches inside and sees a note with a flower taped to it. Kim reads the note and smiles to herself. This is a nice start. She puts the flower and note into her locker and heads to the science lab. Kim looks around to make sure that no one is looking and enters the classroom. She picks up a few bottles and heads to the girl's restroom.

Tommy is wondering should he have stuck around and watched when Kim opened the note and smelled the flower. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Kat approaching. Uh oh if I want to remain on Kim's good side than I need to vamoose. Tommy quickly walks into the boy's restroom with his friends staring after him in astonishment until they spot Kat walking towards them then run into the restroom themselves.

Dingo they just bolted out of her as if I had a deadly disease or something. Maybe I should not have come on to Tommy so strong. Now the popular boys will ignore me and Kim will make sure that the girls or mean to me. I need to go have a word with Tanya.

Kim has finished mixing up her potion and decides now is a good time as any to spill it on Kat. Now where is she? Probably trying to be by someone she should not be around; my Tommy.


	14. Chapter 14

Kat walks through the long corridor that leads to the cafeteria. She looks around searching for Tanya. She spots Tanya feeding Rocky potato chips. Kat begins walking towards the table were her friends are and does not notice Kim quietly approaching from the opposite direction.

Kim spies Kat walking towards Rocky and Tanya. Now is my chance to show her that no one messes with Kimberly Ann Hart. As Kim is approaching Kat, she has the sudden urge to turn around and sees the gang walking into the cafeteria. Perfect she thinks as she is within arm's reach. Kim dumps the liquid that Billy taught her about one day when she had to lean chemistry all over the front of Kat's shirt and some of it spills down to her pants. Kim silently sneaks away as the lunchroom erupts in laughter and sprints next to Tommy and the others.

Tommy eyes Kim with a questionable look in his eyes. I saw that Kim but I would not say a word or you would not be very nice to me. "Oh how awful for her but it is funny." Tommy laughs.

Kim nods her head in agreement. "That looks like a stain that will not be easy to remove." Kim giggles as she snuggles next to Tommy.

Kat looks from one person laughing to the next. Oh no my status at this high school is ruined for life. She begins running to the nearest exit but trips over a chair and lands on her stomach with a boom. "Ouch," Kat says as she lies down on the ground.

I know what I have to do. Kim walks over to Kat and helps her up. "Are you okay' Kat?" Kim holds out her hand and gives Kat s small smile.

Kat looks at Kim's hand then her eyes before she accepts. She slowly stands to her feet.

"Follow me to the girl's restroom where we can talk and sit on the couch." Kim leads the way.


	15. Chapter 15

Kat nods her head and follows Kim to the girl's restroom. As soon as they entered the bathroom, Kat questions Kim. "Why are you helping me?"

"I could see that you needed it besides it is my good deed for the day." Kim leads Kat to the couch and walks over to the sink where she takes out a paper towel, puts some soap on it, and puts it under the water. "This should help some."

Kat snatches the paper towel and rubs at the stains.

"No, give it here," Kim begins to pat Kat's stains. "I think what you just experienced was karma for trying to take Tommy from me." Kim walks over to the trashcan and throws the paper towel away. She grabs a few more and helps Kat dry off her shirt and pants.

"Steal him away," Kat huffs. "How can I accomplish that when you two are not even a couple?"

Kim sits down next to Kat. "I know that he met me first and that you feel as though I have that advantaged but with Tommy it is different."

"Duh, he is smart, funny, nice, and a total hunk," Kat rolls her eyes.

"Still we share a special connection that goes deeper than those feelings." Kim moves hair out of her face. "Besides the obviousness of Tommy; he has this soul that speaks to me."

Kat makes a face. "Oh, I did not know you were that deep mate."

"I understand that you feel as though I am only trying to throw you away from Tommy so that I will not have any competition but seriously I am not." Kim holds up her hand. "At first I was trying to make sure you stayed away but now I think we could be friends and I would help you find someone that makes you feel as I do about Tommy."

"What if I want that boy to be Tommy?" Kat bites her bottom lip. "What if I had moved here before Tommy did and he had a chance to choose between us and not just you."

This is getting us nowhere. "Fate brought Tommy here first and I am sorry that you feel hurt but I do not feel sorry for having feelings for him." Kim stands up. "Just think it through then try looking at other boys and see how you feel."

"Whatever you say Kim," Kat sneers at Kim as she walks out the bathroom. Just wait Kim I will do something at the dance that will make you regret not giving me what I want.

Tommy has to make this dance unforgettable or else. Kim huffs as she walks back to the lunchroom. "I suddenly have no appetite but I can still get a lunch and give it to you."

Tommy frowns, "Kim, what can I do to make you not upset?"

"What… oh nothing Tommy; I just want life to be like it was before everything went haywire."

Billy rises from the table. "I have something to do."

The others watch as he walks away.

"Kat, I have been looking for you," Billy stammers breathlessly.

"You were," Kat asks suspiciously. I thought he was one of the nice guys but maybe Kim talked him into doing something evil to me.

Billy blushes, "I am uh good with chemistry and noticed that you the stain is a chemical compound that I can extract from your clothes."

Kat notices a substance in Billy's hand. "Thank you; Billy, can you show me how to use it."

"Sure, just damp a little on this cloth and pat; it should dry up in about five minutes by the air." Billy hands Kat the cloth and tube.

"Wow it worked just like you said," Kat tells Billy six minutes later. "You are a genius."

Billy smiles shyly. "Oh thank you; I find science to be intriguing."

Kat faces lights up. "Me too; except I do not tell people that much often."

"Right because being a nerd is not attractive nor does it help when popularity votes," Billy begins to move away from Kat.

Kat reaches her hand to stop him and it lands on his arm. "Billy that is not what I meant exactly." "I just look like this so being smart makes boys turned off and I pretend to be dumb blonde."

"From personally experience, I work out to not look so nerd like but I guess it does not work since people still consider me a nerd." Billy wipes his glasses on his handkerchief he keeps.

Kat looks at Billy's body. I never noticed how buff he really is. "I would not call you a nerd… a geek maybe," Kat jokes.

Billy smiles at her. "Maybe when you get the time; we could meet up and discuss science?"

"I would like that," Kat smiles at Billy. "Want to grab some lunch?"

Billy nods, "I am ravenous." He walks next to Kat to the cafeteria.

Tommy smiles as he playfully shoves a taco at Kim's throat. "Look at Kat."

Kim frowns before she turns to look behind her. "Ooh, she is with Billy, maybe my talk with her got through her thick skull." Kim turns to Tommy. "I want that taco now."


	16. Chapter 16

Kim corners Billy in the hallway outside the science lab. "So, how was it eating lunch with your new lunch buddy?" "You two seemed pretty chummy to me."

"Uh it was…" Billy blushes. He still had feelings for Kim and talking to her about Kat was a little embarrassing. "Kat and I just ate lunch together."

"Billy, I know what I saw and the two of you looked like you were doing more than just eating next to each other." Kim grins at Billy.

"We conversed yes but we are not going to walk down the aisle tomorrow," Billy hides a smile.

Kim pats Billy on the arm. "From the looks of it I would say you are lying to me and that you two plan to get married in the next hour."

"Honestly, Kim, I have to meet Kat soon we are going to go over a few experiments…"

"I can take a hint," Kim smooth out Billy's shirt and fixed his hair. "Great now you are already for your "study date"." Kim spies blonde hair turning the corner and walks off before Billy can respond. She turns a corner and peeks out the side.

Kat walks slowly over to Billy. Is he setting me up for Kim to do something nasty to me? They are best friends after all. "Hey mate, was that Kim, I saw walking away?"

"Yes, she just wanted to know what I was doing," Billy shrugs. "I guess the gang is going to the Juice Bar and she wanted to know if I wanted to come." At least it is not a complete lie; Kim did want to know what I was doing.

"Oh, okay than," Kat relaxes. "So, let's get started."

Billy opens the lab door and lets Kat walk in first. "I have a new experiment I think we should try out first."

"Aw," Kim straightens and pivots almost colliding with Tommy. "Whoa."

"Kim, what were you just doing," Tommy questions with a curious expression.

"I was just tying my shoes," Kim tries to walk past Tommy.

Tommy looks down at her shoes. "You are wearing high heels today Kim."

"Did I say tying my shoes; I meant getting a flicking a piece of dust of my shoe," Kim tells him. "Now if you will excuse me the gang is waiting for me." Kim tries to walk past Tommy again.

"The gang can wait," Tommy holds out his hands and stills Kim. "From the looks of it you were spying on someone and I know what you did to Kat." "Don't try and deny it."

Kim holds up her hands and sighs, "Okay, you caught me I was watching Kat but she was with Billy and they have a science date." Kim claps her hands together. "They looked so cute walking into the lab." "Oh my gosh, I have to totally help Billy plan their first real date."

"Hold it, Kimberly," Tommy shakes his head. "If Billy needs your help then he will ask you."

"Way to ruin the moment," Kim rolls her eyes. "You can be such a drag sometimes; I wonder why I even like you every now and then."

Tommy shakes his head again. "You can be such a drama queen; the question is how did I get roped with a diva for a soon to be girlfriend."

"Soon to be girlfriend," Kim questions with a twinkle in her eye.

"What I meant to say was best friend." Tommy counters with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Kim squints her eyes. "This is not over." Kim begins walking to the front entrance of the school.

"Hey, Kim wait up," Tommy has to jog to keep up with her. "I was only joking."

Kim stops abruptly and turns to face him. "So was I." Kim giggles as she looks at Tommy's flustered face. "Boy you really need to lighten up."

"You are something else," Tommy shakes his head. "One thing I can say that being with you is never going to be boring or dull for one moment."

"Duh," Kim takes Tommy's hand and walks out the school.

Tommy smiles down at their joined hands. "You know what hand holding leads to."

"No what," Kim asks with a smile.

"You wearing little outfits and telling me how awesome I am," Tommy jokes.

Kim rolls her eyes. "You are such a tool." "It is a good thing you are handsome."

"I have brains and talent too," Tommy feigns a hurt tone.

"Like I said good thing you are handsome," Kim laughs as they turn a corner. "Aw little Tommy cannot take a joke."

Tommy frowns, "I did not find that comment amusing at all." "I think you need to brush up on your comedy skills."

"Maybe you need to brush up on how to take a joke," Kim giggles as the continue to walk down the street to the Youth Center.


End file.
